


Four Words

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/M, Happy Ending, Merry Christmas, Mostly just an excuse for holiday feels, Pining, Plot With Porn, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unnamed female character - Freeform, good things from bad, thirst party saturday, wrestlers without the wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Roman's soulmate has four words from him on their body, and he bears their four words as well. The only trick is finding the individual who matches.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains allusions to previous abuse. Stay safe!]

She had left last January. Her new soulmate at her side, things were looking up and really, _honestly_ , Roman wished her the absolute best. She had worked hard for a long time, and it was fantastic that she’d managed to escape the rinky-dink town they had worked in together.

 

And sure, Roman missed her sometimes. But that’s what friends did, felt each other’s absence a little more keenly. Work was a little more gray, holidays were a little more unbearable. Roman was just a little more miserable all around, he supposed.

 

The first Christmas Eve without her was…rough. Roman ended up sitting in the local Chinese restaurant getting hammered, watching the news and pretending that she was on the stool beside him devouring her dinner, Roman’s dinner and _possibly_ the dinner of the guy next to her. That had brought a weak little smirk to Roman’s face, remembering how she would eat like she had been stranded on a desert island.

 

Afterwards, Roman had turned his collar up against the cold and drunkenly sauntered to the warehouse where he spent his days loading trucks. Dean had given him a key ages ago which still worked on one lock; Roman wasn’t sure whether his boss had forgotten about it or just didn’t care.

 

Up in the rafters, there was a small loft of sorts made with a few sheets of plywood on top of sturdy two by fours. Since neither of them had anywhere to go for the holidays, it had become tradition for her and Roman to sit up in the loft and kill a few more beers while the Eve turned into the Day.

 

Roman didn’t remember it being so cold up here, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he swung his legs back and forth. His fingers circled absently over the area where his right pectoral was beneath his clothes. The words on his chest had showed up on his eighteenth birthday, just like everyone else. And like everyone else, Roman kept them a closely-guarded secret. Finding one’s soulmate was a tricky enough business without someone giving him a false positive.

 

He was drunk enough now to admit that he’d had… _hopes_ about her. Why not, right? They had been friends since Roman had moved here from warmer pastures. She had a great sense of humor, and she was beautiful to boot. _God, I miss her_. Roman thought wistfully, rubbing his hands together. It was _freezing_ up in the rafters, something he’d never noticed when he was with her. He was usually too busy laughing his ass off at something she’d said to even register how chilly it could be.

 

The silence pressed down on him. Roman wished he had a radio or something, finally tugging his phone out of his pocket and setting it to play some Christmas station. That was…a little better. Not much, but it filled the quiet and that’s what was important.

 

Roman wasn’t sure how long he sat up there, but eventually his phone died and he was left in the pitch black stillness again. His fingers worked down through his clothes to touch the skin of his chest, body shivering involuntarily at how cold his hands were. Four words, four words that she would apparently never say to him.

 

_I need to get over this_. Roman scolded himself. So she _wasn’t_ his soulmate. Disappointment came part and parcel in this world and he needed to understand that. She was happy! She was happy with her soulmate, that’s what was important. If he was _actually_ her friend he would be pleased that she had found her match, instead of bitter that it wasn’t him.

 

_Maybe I was never her friend to begin with._

 

Roman grunted, what a thought _that_ was! Could he really be that terrible of a guy? They had become fast friends. She was sidesplitting funny, and she always seemed to have a smudge of grease somewhere on her face whenever they worked together. It was almost sinister, the way his friendship had blossomed into something else without his intent. He couldn’t even pinpoint when the transition happened!

 

He grimaced, putting his head into his hands. _God, I really_ _ **am**_ _that person, aren’t I? Friends with her because I wanted something else out of it_. He shook his head at himself, he was too drunk for this.

 

Staggering down from his perch, he promised himself that he would try harder to dismiss those feelings and move forward. After all, he was a pretty garbage friend if he couldn’t at least do that much. Honestly, he had been out of sorts when Dean found his soulmate as well. It wore at him, all the people around him finding who they belonged to. He felt too deeply and too quickly, he always had, and Roman didn’t much care for the pity party that ensued every time he fifth-wheeled somewhere.

 

He carefully locked the door of the warehouse behind him and squared his shoulders. That settled it. This would be the year of getting his act together. No more moping in Chinese restaurants, no more wading through the hordes of takeout boxes in his apartment. No more wallowing in self-pity. He had done more than enough of that in the past year. After all, she hadn’t so much as texted him past a few weeks after she left. She was doing well and it wasn’t his place to intrude on that.

 

_This year_ , he promised himself, _this is my year_.

 

…

 

Cleaning the apartment took weeks. Not because he was lazy, but the stairs on the outside of his complex were coated in ice and he didn’t think that starting _L'année de Roman_ with a broken leg was in his best interest.

 

He finally took Ambrose up on his offer of gym time, nervous about showing up in his ratty sneakers and beloved hoodie until he saw what Dean considered workout clothes. After that, he didn’t care quite so much. Rollins kept trying to sell him on a full set of gear but Roman declined. He wasn’t here to be a fashion plate, he was here for his health.

 

Some days it was _hard_. Hard to get out of bed, hard to force himself to go out of his apartment and hard to convince himself of the _you’ll feel better once you start, you know you will_. Dean and Renee were life savers in that respect, one of them always at his door knocking loud and yelling _five minutes Reigns!_ Well, Renee didn’t _yell_ , but she usually brought him coffee. Which was kind of like yelling in a much more effective way.

 

Soon enough, other folks at the gym began to notice that Roman needed an extra push every now and then.

 

Bayley became a constant companion at the pull-up bar, alternating between talking trash and giving pointers with a big smile on her face. Rollins challenged him at the rowing machine. Any machine, really, but the rowing machine was his favorite. Baron didn’t talk all that much, but when he wasn’t showing off for Bliss or harassing Rollins for his music choices he was more than willing to hold the bag and offer advice on _not_ busting his hands.

 

Roman had startled himself in front of the mirror one morning, actually foregoing the hoodie to flex for a few carefree seconds of indulgence. But soon enough the clothing went back on. He was so used to covering up that he felt naked otherwise. Even when it spiked ninety degrees, he would still wear at least a tank top.

 

Dean said he was overreacting, “ _not everyone is gonna’ know that’s your phrase, man. Might just think it’s a regular tattoo with all the tribal badassery_.” Dean was one to talk, though, his was on his hip. Nice and tucked away from everyday view. _Thanks for saving me_ , it stated simply, and Renee’s across the back of her neck said _Anything for you, sweetheart_. To hear her tell the tale, Ambrose had beaten up a cadre of goons that were harassing her behind a bar. Of course, Dean told the story a bit differently.

 

“ _I was pretty wasted, man, I dunno’ what happened. Came around standing over some guy and she says my phrase and like I’m on auto I just go ‘anything for you, sweetheart’. Thought she was gonna’ jump out of her skin but she got real quiet. Then she said ‘I’ve been looking for you’_.” Roman always had to fight back a sigh when he heard the story. He _lived_ for that stuff, the outrageous ways people found their soulmates.

 

_Someday_ , he promised himself, _someday I’ll be the one telling the story_. So he worked hard, and he ate a little less takeout, and he started going for a run once a week with Rollins, Corbin and their veritable pack of dogs. He wasn’t going to meet his soulmate all cooped up in his apartment.

 

Summer eased into fall, and fall began marching towards winter. Roman’s mantra started to pale as he slowly resigned himself to the fact that maybe this year _wasn’t_ the year he would find the one who was his own. Bayley wrapped him in the biggest hug when he confided in her, laughing at his startled expression.

 

“ _Get better for_ _ **you**_ _! You’re the only one that matters in your life right now, Roman. Don’t hang your motivation on a faceless person. Be the best that you can be because you_ _ **want**_ _to_.”

 

Roman drank a little less that Christmas Eve, but he still hid out in the darkness of the loft. He had the foresight to bring a tiny portable radio with him this time around, and he rang in Christmas Day with a touch more optimism than he had the previous year.

 

_Next year, I ought to string up some lights. Make it all festive._

 

…

 

He got a text on his birthday. He felt stupid for smiling at his phone, but here he was.

 

“Whoa! Look at this guy, what’s the occasion?” Dean teased, trying to peek at Roman’s phone.

 

Roman quickly locked the screen so Ambrose couldn’t see, shaking his head. “Nah, no way man. This is all mine.”

 

- _Happy birthday! How have you been?_

 

He wanted to hate himself for being all excited over something as inconsequential as a birthday text. But it was more than he’d had in _months_. Of course, this opened an awkward path. How did he apologize to her for incorrectly wanting more? Granted, their _whole_ friendship hadn’t been based around his idiotic hope, but he still felt guilty about it. What entitlement on his part! Roman’s smile faded into a grimace and he tried to figure out a reply.

 

- _Thank you! I’ve been doing better recently. How are you?_

 

They texted back and forth for a good hour before she abruptly went silent. Roman may or may not have thought about it for weeks.

 

“ _She’s probably busy man, I think her and that guy were trying to buy a house and stuff_.” Dean seemed to disapprove of her soulmate, his eyes narrowing whenever he mentioned him.

 

It was almost seven months to the day before Roman got another text from her.

 

- _Was thinking of coming back for a visit over the holidays. Any couches free?_

 

Roman almost dropped his phone in his haste to answer, to offer his own living room. But he paused right before he hit send. Knowing his hang-ups, could he trust himself to not try something? He shook his head, erasing his message and shouting to Dean over the usual racket of the warehouse.

 

- _Ambrose says his residence is open to you, come on down!_

 

- _Awesome._

 

…

 

Roman waited in the cold outside the bus station, scanning the post-Thanksgiving crowds that surged from the arrival area. Any second now, he would see her.

 

He didn’t know why Ambrose had sent him to get her. But Dean was the boss, so Roman dutifully put his coat on and headed out the door. Now here he stood, his hands tucked into his pockets and his breath steaming in the air while he waited for her.

 

Finally, _finally_ , he caught sight of her in the crowd, being hurried along by everyone else. “Hey!” He called, waving so she would notice him. She struggled to make her way towards him and Roman waded into the crowd to get her. People parted like water around him and Roman caught one of her backpack straps, all but lifting her off the ground as he maneuvered them out of the mass of bodies. “Welcome back!” He said warmly once they were off to the side.

 

She flung her arms around his waist and squeezed him almost as tight as Bayley, nuzzling her face into his chest.

 

Roman swallowed hard, sternly reminding himself that she wasn’t his before putting a smile on his face. “Here, c’mere, let me look at you. God, it’s been ages!” He continued cheerily, taking her shoulders and holding her at arms length. He paused, pretty sure that his smile had slipped an inch. Her face looked gaunt. She was _pale_ , so pale, and she seemed worn. “How was your trip?”

 

“Long. I’m pretty tired.” She admitted, and Roman heaved an inward sigh of relief. So she was just ragged from the travel. “Ambrose’s couch sounds like heaven.”

 

“Well, follow me.” Roman noticed with a touch of confusion that she had a hard time with the stairs out of the terminal. Maybe she was stiff from the bus ride. “You want to wait here and I’ll grab the car?” He offered.

 

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the crowd behind her. “Y-Yeah, I’ll stay put.” She replied.

 

Roman hadn’t parked that far away, but when he pulled up to the curb she was nowhere to be found. He got out of the car, his brow furrowed as he tried to locate her. She suddenly bolted out from the side of the building, sans her backpack. In her haste she slipped on a patch of ice and landed hard on her stomach, clawing at the ground frantically.

 

Roman’s eyes widened and he ran to her, careful not to step on the patch of ice himself. “There you are! What were you doing over there?” She grabbed his hoodie, still trying to get up as a shadow fell over the two of them. Roman looked up and realized her soulmate was standing there with her backpack. She hadn’t mentioned anything about him coming, where had he even _been?_

 

“You _bitch_.” The guy spat, and Roman’s eyes narrowed. “Of course you run to him, why wouldn’t you?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Roman was instantly on the defensive, bristling when he felt her fingers rake at the fabric of his sweatshirt desperately.

 

“She’s trying to run away from me!” The guy shouted and she flinched. “She thinks she has the _right_ to leave just because I found my soulmate.”

 

“Your…?” Roman trailed off, thoroughly bewildered now.

 

“He’s not mine.” She mumbled into Roman’s sweatshirt. “I’ve been trying to leave for months.”

 

Roman’s whole body tensed up. _Months?_

 

“He saw my phrase and lied to me about his.” Her voice was almost smothered in his chest. “I’ve been trying to get away.”

 

“Nobody will believe you, you know that!” The guy hissed like Roman wasn’t even there.

 

Roman eased her out of his arms and rose to his full height, his hands open at his sides. “You need to go.” He said through gritted teeth. “Right now.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“You have five seconds.” Roman squared his shoulders, trying to make himself a shield. “You _seriously_ gave her a false positive and now you want it both ways even though you’re not her soulmate? Fuck you.”

 

“Fuck _you_ Roman, you would have done the same thing!” The guy sputtered, tossing her backpack aside.

 

Roman grabbed his shirt and dragged him in. “Bet you I wouldn’t have.” He growled. “Four seconds.”

 

The guy threw a punch that, had Roman not been doing speed drills with Baron three days out of the week, would have caught him off guard. As such, he easily dodged it. He debated for a hot minute about firing one back, but he knew that wouldn’t end well. This guy was a manipulator and an abuser. If Roman got started, he probably wouldn’t stop until he was a stain on the asphalt.

 

“Three seconds. You _really_ want to push your luck here?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Modest though he was, even _he_ could safely say that he’d bulked up a fair bit since the last time this scumbag had seen him. “You’re embarrassing me, man. Leave while you still have all your teeth.”

 

“I’m not _going_ anywh-”

 

“ _Two seconds._ ”

 

“Alright! Jesus Christ, you want her so fucking bad you can keep her! Her phrase is-” The guy didn’t get the chance to continue as Roman quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Shh.” Roman said quietly. “That’s some private information you almost spilled. I’d think long and hard on whether you want to finish that sentence.” He had been taking tips from Renee when it came to saying things without _actually_ saying things. “Whatever her phrase is, it’s not any of my business. They’re secret for a reason.” He patted the guy’s cheek and then shoved him back a step. “Now hit the bricks.”

 

Roman felt her cling to his leg for a second before the guy finally turned and stormed into the bus station.

 

“You okay down there?” Roman asked worriedly, reaching out a hand. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna’ let him do an-” She lunged upright and hugged him fiercely, burying her face in his hoodie again. “Oh hey, okay, it’s alright.” Roman soothed, feeling her shoulders shudder. “You’re safe, you’re safe. Here, let’s grab your pack and we’ll get you to Dean and Renee.”

 

“I wasn’t able to communicate.” She sniffled during the car ride. “He would take away my phone. Couldn’t leave.”

 

Roman gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “I didn’t want to intrude on your life.” He wanted to apologize, but hell, how would he apologize for trying to save _himself_ some heartache?

 

“New rule, okay? Please intrude.” She huffed, blowing her nose. “Seriously. Intrude as much as you want, whenever you want. Because I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there tonight.”

 

Roman stretched over the console for her hand, waiting patiently until she put it in his. “You’re one of my best friends, you know. I will _absolutely_ go to bat for you. You’re gonna’ regret telling me to intrude when your real soulmate shows up, though.” He tried to joke.

 

“Hell no, anyone else that comes by has to get through you first. And Ambrose, he never liked him.” She said with a weak laugh.

 

_I didn’t like him either, but it wasn’t because I thought he was an asshole_. Roman shook his head.

 

…

 

She showed up to his apartment two weeks later with Dean and Renee, in some of Renee’s workout clothes. “I’m uh, not much for this stuff, but they said it might help me feel better.” She said, offering Roman a grimace.

 

_She’s scared_ , Roman realized abruptly. “You’ll love it, I promise.” He assured her, locking the door behind him and gratefully accepting the coffee Renee handed him. “I mean, everyone was super nice to me when I started, and I was like the Pillsbury Doughboy. I’m pretty sure you have me beat from the beginning.”

 

She laughed, a legitimate _laugh_. “You were _never_ that bad!”

 

“All those years of takeout and beer? I was rock-solid pudge!” Roman joked, grinning. It was good to hear her laugh again. Dean inconspicuously texted him updates now and then, letting him know whether she was better or worse that day. The first few days were hard, he said she was jumpy. But if ever there was a person to understand getting their ass kicked, it was Dean Ambrose. Roman knew she was in good hands with Dean and Renee, he trusted the newlyweds with his life.

 

Bayley, of course, whisked her away to spot her on the pull-up bar. Roman shook his head wryly, certain their giggling was cause for concern. But eavesdropping was for children, so he just meandered over to where Rollins was leisurely rowing and demanded a rematch once he had warmed up.

 

“Today is my day, man. I can _feel_ it.”

 

Seth cackled, standing to give him a noogie. “Yeah right Reigns, you just feel pumped because your woman is back. I’ll knock you down a peg or two.”

 

“She’s…” Roman paused, watching her interact with Bayley. “She’s not mine, Seth.”

 

“Yeah, okay, for how long?” Rollins elbowed him in the ribs. “Cheer up man. She’s back for a reason, right? Gotta’ keep her safe. You’re like her firewall now. No viruses, even from weird porn, got it?”

 

Roman almost choked on his water, wheezing a little.

 

…

 

She agreed to come out with the group on Christmas Eve, _‘just like old times_ ’. The Chinese restaurant was full of laughter and toasts as the night went on, everyone wishing Dean and Renee a good honeymoon as they were set to leave for warmer climes in two days. Rollins in particular was as lovably insufferable as he had been at their wedding, jeering about married life in one breath and bemoaning his _forever alone_ status in the next.

 

Roman nursed a single beer for most of the night, no longer feeling the urge to get wasted so he could forget for a few hours since she was sitting in the chair beside him, chattering excitedly at Baron and Alexa about meeting Baron’s Great Dane. “-such a good boy, with his big droopy jowls! I _love_ him-”

 

Roman figured he probably wouldn’t be missed as the night grew later, and he managed to slip away from the table and head out into the cold.

 

He’d brought lights this year, the clear bulbs casting a soft glow over the nook once he hung them right. Roman sat on the edge of the loft and propped his chin up on his hand, his eyes drifting shut while he just soaked in the Christmas music playing on the radio. This was nice. Everything quiet and peaceful. It almost didn’t hurt anymore, being up here without her beside him cracking jokes.

 

“You come here often?”

 

Her voice broke his reverie and Roman almost toppled out of the loft in surprise. “Hey!” He hated himself for smiling so hard as she carefully made her way up to the precarious perch. “I didn’t think you’d, uh…I mean, I know it’s been a long time.”

 

“Of course I remembered.” She said softly, settling in beside him.

 

Roman suddenly felt like the air was too thin and _stupidly_ the first thing out of his mouth was, “What did you say?” _Idiot!_ His mind screamed. _There’s no way!_

 

Her lips parted and she began struggling to untuck her shirt. Roman’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the words that curved along her side.

 

_What did you say?_

 

“Oh my God.” Roman fumbled to unbutton his dress shirt, tapping the words he had traced so many times.

 

_Of course I remembered._

 

Her eyes darted to his exposed pectoral, then back up to his face. “Roman, I…you?”

 

“Me.” Roman whispered, his whole body trembling.

 

“It was _you_ , all along!” She sounded happy, she sounded _thrilled_. “Roman!”

 

“It’s me.” Roman repeated, barely able to believe it. “ _Me?_ ”

 

“You!” She kissed him, tugging his chin up and laughing into his mouth. “My Romie, _you’re_ my soulmate!”

 

“Kinda’ explains why I never liked that other guy.” Roman managed to say between kisses. “Wanted to be happy for you but it just hurt too much.”

 

“Roman.” She didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling, cupping his face. He bumped his forehead into hers after a moment, smiling back. “Holy crap.” She breathed. “I am the luckiest person alive.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s me.”

 

“I got a _hunk_ for Christmas!”

 

“Yeah, but I got _you_.” Roman pointed out, making her blush. “Merry Christmas to–wait, a _hunk?_ Really? You think so?” He preened for a second, shaking his hair back over his shoulders and straightening his shirt out. “I can definitely live with that title.”

 

“Roman…” She toyed with the buttons on his shirt and Roman made a noise he had never made before, easily moving her away from the edge of the loft and then rolling over on top of her. “I’m yours, Roman.”

 

“Let me learn you, help me learn you.” Roman murmured hoarsely when he trusted his voice again, pressing kisses to the four words scored on her skin. “Show me what you like, let me make you feel good.” He felt drunk off of her touch alone, his head spinning and his heart still trying to beat its way out of his chest past his own four words. _Of course I remembered. Of course I remembered._ Her fingers found their way into his long hair, tugging at the strands in a way that had him aching for more. “Show me what you need, love.” The pet name slipped past his lips and Roman was thrilled when she whimpered in reply.

 

“Love?”

 

“I’ve wanted to call you that for _years_.” He confessed.

 

“Someone loves me.” In the warm glow of the clear Christmas lights, her smile rivaled the sun. “Someone _actually_ loves me.”

 

“Yes.” Roman sighed, utterly content. She moved his hands to frame her hips, helping him slide off her leggings and underwear. “I’m yours. Only yours. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She whispered, fingers back to combing through his tangled hair and cradling his head to her chest. “You’re mine.” She sounded so fragile, like she couldn’t believe it. “Love me, please.”

 

“Anything for you. Anything that you need.” Her hands left his hair to fumble with his pants, and he couldn’t help a little chuckle. “Of course.”

 

“I need _you_ , Roman.” She begged and Roman was only human, after all. He quickly undid his belt and she pushed his slacks down around his knees.

 

“Hey, listen to me for a second.” He requested softly, cupping her cheek. “I know that this is a lot all at once. We don’t have to do this if you’re overwhelmed. You’ve been through so much to get to me.” He took a moment to look at her. “I’m fine with just laying here in this nest if you are, y'know?”

 

She pulled him in to kiss her again, tugging him on top of her body. His chest pressed to her own and he could feel her heart beating just as hard as his was. “I’m overwhelmed in the best way possible.” She sighed, her fingernails dragging at his shoulder blades. “I’m overwhelmed because I want to be, because I’ve wanted you more than I’ve wanted anything else in the whole world.” She took a deep breath and he waited for her, he would wait forever if that was what it took. “You have no idea what I felt when _he_ said my phrase. My heart dropped to my shoes. I tried so hard to keep a positive outlook, but he said we were leaving almost directly after he found me and I was _miserable_.”

 

“Me too.” Roman said quietly. “I didn’t want to ruin anything for you so I stayed quiet, but _God_ it was so difficult that first year.”

 

“Never again, okay?” She pleaded.

 

“Never again.” Roman breached her slowly with two fingers, rubbing her clit lazily with his thumb. “I’m not leaving you to feel that alone ever again.” She gripped his forearm tightly, moving his digits inside her as she arched against him. “You’re beautiful, and perfect, and so…so incredible.” He was honestly at a loss for words, speaking instead with the motion of his body when he penetrated her for the first time. Her eyes rolled back, her nails raked at his shoulders and Roman shuddered all over.

 

“Please, Roman, please-”

 

“I’m _yours_ , what do you want me to do?”

 

She gripped his buttocks firmly and pressed their hips together, sheathing his cock as deeply as she could take it. “ _Claim me_.” She begged, and Roman pressed his forehead to her collarbone.

 

“How do you want it?” He finally rasped.

 

“Make me feel you.”

 

Roman shook the hair out of his eyes and obliged, her fingers tracing the words on his chest. He cupped her side, covering her phrase with the palm of his hand. “You are _mine_.” He panted.

 

“And you’re _mine_.” She gasped, holding him tight.

 

_Of course I remembered_.

 

For years, that phrase had been his curse. The tattooer who had done his chest piece had designed around the words with a reverence that Roman didn’t feel. Better to cover it up, better to not have to see it every day. His tribal work was intricate and beautiful, he didn’t need some dumb reminder smack dab in the middle of it, _yes, he was alone, yes, he was lonely_.

 

_Of course I remembered_. Of course she had. “Don’t leave me again, okay?” Roman pleaded.

 

“Never.” She sighed, holding him close and tight.

 

Every thrust was a reaffirmation of his care, every breath in his lungs just one more time he got to say he loved her. Even when he was spent Roman continued murmuring praises against her flushed skin, soothing her body back into a contented lull with gentle caresses. She had started crying at some point and honestly, he wasn’t far behind. Emotions choked his words into noises, tender little hums in his throat while she kissed his jaw.

 

_What did you say?_

 

_Of course I remembered_.

 

They laid there for what felt like hours, her head resting on his chest while he stroked her hair. “I love you.” Roman whispered finally, loathe to break the comfortable silence.

 

“I love you more.” She replied sleepily, kissing his phrase. “What time is it?”

 

“Late. Well, early, I guess.” Roman corrected himself when he checked his phone. “We should probably go home. Celebrate Christmas by going back to bed, yeah?” He quickly sent Dean a text, letting him know that she wouldn’t be back for the night.

 

“Merry Christmas, Roman.” She yawned.

 

Roman smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
